The present invention relates generally to game calling apparatus. More particularly, the present invention is directed to mouth-operated game calls of the type comprising a generally tubular body having a mouthpiece formed at one end, and a cooperating diaphragm or reed which audibly vibrates in response to the passage of air.
A plurality of prior game calls are broadly known in the game hunting arts. Calls exist for a variety of game birds such as ducks, geese, turkeys and the like. It is also known to employ game calls for purposes of game attraction during the hunting of larger animals such as elk or moose.
Two principal types of audible hunter game calls exist. "Reed operated" game calls produce sound in response to the passage of air over or through a vibrating diaphragm. Reed type calls may resemble miniature musical instruments, and they usually require their operator to appropriately position the lips of his mouth upon a mouthpiece. "Frictional" game calls require the rubbing together of certain parts to produce sound. Frictional game calls generally include some form of usually pointed structure adapted to be frictionally rubbed against a preferably chalked rubbing surface of an associated sounding board member. One or more forms of resonator chambers and resonator holes have been known in the prior art to add coloration and sound quality to the various forms of frictional game calls.
Most reed type game calls include a generally tubular body in which a mouthpiece is associated with a reed or the like. It is usually the case that such calls are substantially elongated, and adapted to be inserted into the mouth of the hunter in much the same manner as a musical instrument such as clarinet or the like. In other words, known reed type calls generally operationally extend horizontally outwardly from the mouth of the hunter in use.
A typical reed type game call is seen in Dieckmann U.S. Pat. No. 3,066,444 issued Dec. 4, 1962. A similar call is disclosed in Jones U.S. Pat. No. 2,729,025 issued Jan. 3, 1956. Both of the latter references include a generally horizontally extending tubular body in which an internally disposed reed is employed to generate sounds in response to blowing through the mouth piece thereof. This basic type of "horizontal" reed call is further illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,991,513; 3,802,120; 4,048,750; 4,143,485; 2,612,723; and 3,066,443. A generally barrel shaped game call is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,935.
One problem with reed game calls of the type described above is that the reed apparatus is usually multi-segmented, and it is usually disposed virtually coaxially within the tubular system in an inaccessible position. In other words, it would be noted from an inspection of such patents as Mobley U.S. Pat. No. 3,066,443, for example, that the reed apparatus is centered coaxially within the body of the elongated hollow sounding member, and it is inconvenient for the user to change or adjust reeds. U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,184 issued Sept. 28, 1965 to E. L. Wisor discloses a frictional turkey call in which a striking rod associated with a cylindrical resonator chamber is adapted to be rubbed upon the surface of an associated resonator board. Jacobs in U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,986, issued Jan. 19, 1982 and Tannehill, U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,157 issued Nov. 1, 1960 disclose turkey callers of the same general structural type as Wisor. The frictional game call of U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,490, comprises an elongated, generally rectangular rubbing board adapted to be frictionally rubbed to generate an audible turkey call. The frictional game call of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,367,064, 4,041,639 and 3,716,943 include a tubular resonator assembly comprising an outwardly projecting, cylindrical, striker rod adapted to be "scratched" across a frictional surface. Other forms of frictional "rubbing type" game calls are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,793,767, and 4,343,108. Both of the latter structures comprise frictional box type turkey calls wherein a "lever" arm is moved across a frictional surface to produce sound.
It is mandatory that a suitable game call be capable of properly emulating a wide variety of game attracting sounds. Most known prior art game calls are unable to accurately reproduce the wide variety of sounds which are required. Frictional calls such as those previously mentioned are extremely limited in the type and duration of sounds they can produce. Their sound volume is rather limited, and the usually wooden construction "colors" their sound such that they may be functionally limited to a limited species of potential game. In other words, it is usually the case that a "good" frictional turkey call of the aforedescribed type will not function properly for attracting ducks or moose. A reed call, on the other hand, may generally be adapted for use with different animals by varying or changing the replacable reed or diaphragm. However reed replacement or adjustment is inconvenient and difficult with known reed calls.
Another problem with frictional calls is that they usually require the use of both hands. Obviously this can present problems for a hunter who rapidly attracts a turkey with a frictional call, for example, since turkeys will be alarmed into escape flight at the very instant of slightest visible movement of the hunter, and the hunter must make a move with both hands to safely swing his shotgun into action. Usually reed type calls require the use of only one hand, which facilitates rapid firearm deployment.